


There Is A Place

by tackytiger



Series: Drarry Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Finger Sucking, M/M, POV Second Person, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackytiger/pseuds/tackytiger
Summary: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge January 2020.Prompt: Scared, Potter?Word count: 120 words exactly
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1394383
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	There Is A Place

You've been holding his hand since it happened, since before he went still, and you keep holding on even when they try to take you away from him. 

Your joined fingers are a fretwork, your warm ones laced over and through his cold ones—through those capable, familiar fingers that only a few hours ago were thrumming with magic, and a few hours before that again were in your mouth before he fucked you with them, your tongue a hot curl over the salt-sharp tips, the gentle, invasive roll of his knuckles prodding insistently at your greedy sucking mouth. 

You wish you had _told_ him, before it happened. But the light was gone from him before he hit the ground. 


End file.
